The Secret
by La'Rae and Ninjas Incorporated
Summary: In the end Sherlock always blamed Mycroft for her departure; they'd locked her away in a mental institute claiming that she was beyond help. Sherlock knew the truth though, despite all of what Mycroft said. And Sherlock also knew that no matter what anyone said in regards to her, she'd always hold a place in his mind palace.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone always assumed that Sherlock was alone. They thought he couldn't know a thing about love, or women, or family. But you know that's not entirely the truth. There was this girl and she didn't have much, but the one thing she did have was the key to Sherlock Holmes's heart. The sad thing is; she had to leave taking his heart and the key with her. In the end Sherlock always blamed Mycroft for her departure; they'd locked her away in a mental institute claiming that she was beyond help. Sherlock knew the truth though, despite all Mycroft said. She knew things, lots of things and those things were driving her mad. And to make matters worse, Sherlock was the one to allow her access to those things.

John was in the kitchen making tea. "John I'm going out!" Sherlock finally decided. He had to see her, it had been awhile anyway. Before John could even respond Sherlock was out the door, down the stairs and at the street hailing a cab.

When Sherlock opened the cab door he informed the cabby that he wished to be taken to Saint Michael's hospital. As the cab pulled away from Baker Street Sherlock glanced out the window watching as the buildings passed by. He was too caught up in his own train of thought to care to deduce anything about the people walking by. The cab pulled up to a small Psychiatric Hospital, and Sherlock got out he paid the man before he slammed the door.

He walked inside the hospital and went straight to the front desk. A young man was sitting the typing away at the computer, he was an intern. "What can I do for you sir?" He asked looking up at Sherlock with a almost blank look.

"I'm here to see Evangeline Myers." Sherlock stated in a abrasive tone, irritated with the time it took the man to look up.

"Can I get a name-" He was cut off by an older woman.

" Mr. Holmes, it's good to see you. Ms Myers has been asking to see you for quite awhile now." The elderly woman said kindly.

"Is she doing alright?" Sherlock asked, the woman smiled at him.

"Oh she's fine, much better actually." The woman told him as they walked down a long corridor to Evangeline's privet hall. They rounded the corner; a medium sized oak door came into view.

The old lady walked up to the door and knocked slowly on the door. A small sweet voice called from the other side. "Come in." The woman opened the door for Sherlock, he stepped into the room.

Looking around he noticed that the room was remarkably well kept, there were a few notebooks stacked up by a white couch. A purple blanket was folded and sitting on the edge of the couch. There were a few painting hung on the wall, all Evangeline's work. And then sitting on a white leather reading chair, with her blonde hair tied up in a knot on the top of her head, and with a black book in her hand was none other than Evangeline.

"Sherlock." She smiled at him and placed her book down, before standing up and walking over to where he still stood in the doorway. Evangeline wrapped her arms around Sherlock shoulders; he placed one hand on the small of her cotton covered back.

"Angela." He cooed softly.

When she let go of him, she had made him follow her into her chambers a little further. "What are you doing here Locke? It's Tuesday, you never come see me on Tuesday's. And besides you haven't visited in a while." Angela asked, tilting her head to the side a little in confusion. She took her seat back on the chair and folder her legs under her sitting Indian style.

"I've been working cases, there was never time. I'm sorry." He told her, taking a seat on the couch cushion closest to her. Her eyes shown with excitement at what he told her.

"Cases? Tell my about them, oh please Locke." Angela gave him a cheerful smile; she beamed merrily at him giving him a pleading look hoping that he would tell her of all his adventures.

So he did, the two sat there for hours he told her everything. About his new roommate, there first case, several smaller cases they been on, and about the bank case. Angela gave her own input about what she thought, she was happy he wasn't by his-self in that flat. When he fished with his stories, she told him everything that was happening in the hospital. About the new patient, who seemed way to odd for her likings. Neither realized that they had spent the remainder of the night and a few hours of the morning talking until the nurse walked in with Angela's breakfast. Sherlock excused himself after that and walked out with the nurse.

When the two were half way down the hallway, she turned and faced him. Her withered face was filled with humility and he could see knowledge in her light blue eyes. "I think it would be a good idea." She told him, as if she was aware of what he had been thinking.

"And what is that Mrs. Fairfax?" Sherlock questioned, curious to what the elderly woman was implying.

"I think it be good for your wife to return living with you. She truly is much better now." Sherlock had been considering moving her back into the flat with him. He deduced that she was better now, that she her control had returned.

"Mrs. Fairfax, you are well aware that Ms. Myers is not my spouse." Sherlock stated at the woman, she laughed.

"I've known the two of you long enough dear to know that you two eloped nearly 5 years ago. Just because I'm old dear doesn't mean incompetent." She smiled at him. The corners of his mouth turned up, in a light smile. This woman was such an interesting person; she never ceased to amaze him. He left shortly after that contemplating his next move.

….

Sherlock did not return home after leaving he made his way actually to a small coffee shop on the edge of London. Mycroft Holmes strode into the shop; he glanced at Sherlock curiously before walking over to him. "You hate this place, what do I owe to this visit? I assume you knew this was my normal stop on Wednesdays to get coffee." Mycroft said looking down at his little brother.

"I'm removing Evangeline from medical care, she will be moving in with me at Baker Street. It's not hard to figure out that this is your local stop on more than just Wednesdays." Mycroft raised a brow at him, before sighing.

"Do what you like, Sherlock." Mycroft stated, uninterested.

Sherlock stood, and he left.

XOXOX

**Just an idea I had. The story will move kind of slow at first, there will be cases but they won't be in detail until we get to "The Great Game". The first few chapters take place between "A Study in Pink" and "The Blind Banker". I have always assumed that Sherlock and John had more cases in between those two Episodes. TBB won't be in detail, since my character will not have direct involvement in the case. TGG is another story. So stay in tune to find out what's going to happen.**

**Also this story is a already established relationship between Sherlock and Evangeline. Their back story will be included throughout the different chapters in forms of memories or flashbacks(same-thing) so just stay with me and I'm sure you will enjoy this.**

**More about what's wrong with Evangeline will come later on. She's somewhat better at this point, but we will see what happens.**

**I only own my OC, and this story idea.**

**Sherlock belongs (sadly) the Steven Moffat and Mark Gattiss. **

**Sincerely,**

**LaRae**


	2. Chapter 2

The following afternoon Sherlock returned to the asylum, fully ready to check out Evangeline. He walked into the hospital and was immediately met by the head nurse Mrs. Fairfax. She smiled warmly at him before leading him to the offices to fill out leave paper work. After more than half an hour, the paper work was finished. Sherlock followed a young nurse to retrieve Evangeline, when he arrived to her room all of her things were packed in boxes. Four to be exact, they were medium sized stacked on top of one another. Evangeline stood next to the boxes, her face was beaming, she was ecstatic. When she saw Sherlock she literally bounced with joy, she walked over to him quickly throwing her arms around his neck.

"Oh Sherlock, this is fantastic, I'm so happy to be returning home. I get to see Mrs. Hudson again and get to meet John, and I get to spend time with Molly for tea. This is the best thing ever, love." She beamed at him, he allowed himself to wrap his own arms around her pulling her close smiling into the top of her head.

The nurse was still standing behind them when Evangeline let go of Sherlock. She nodded at Sherlock, walking away to go retrieve so men to help Sherlock with the boxes. Two interns arrive at the door moments later they both grabbed two boxes following after Sherlock and Evangeline. Outside a black new model town car sat waiting for the two. Evangeline raised a brow at Sherlock. "I assume this is Mycroft's." She stated Sherlock smirked at her.

"You took it." She accused, and then started laughing as she slid into the passenger seat.

…..

They arrived at Baker Street several minutes later, Sherlock parked on the curb next to 221b. Getting out of the town car he walked around the vehicle opening the door for Evangeline who just smiled at him. "Home sweet home." She coed, Evangeline stepped down and out of the car onto the pavement she stood next to Sherlock with a huge smile on her face.

"Let's go inside Mrs. Holmes." He whispered to her, she giggled childishly at him reaching out she locked her hand with his.

Walking ahead of him and to the door of the flat she called softly to him. "Come along Holmes." They braced the steps and entered 221b. Sherlock observed the flat as he entered, John was not home.

"Mrs. Hudson!" Sherlock called out, the older woman came walking out of her flat. She was paying no attention the Evangeline still looking in the direction of Sherlock's voice.

"What have you gotten yourself into now Sherlock?" Mrs. Hudson asked, she was about to continue then she saw the young blonde woman at Sherlock's side she gasped.

"Ellie." The older woman greeted, smiled throwing her arms around the young woman happily. Then she continued speaking to Evangeline, her voice was soft it held warmth in it. "Oh it so good to see you dear, you don't know what it's been like without you around." Evangeline giggled at Mrs. Hudson's statement, she smiled beamed at her.

"You should tell me all about over tea, maybe tomorrow afternoon." Evangeline suggested, smile still in place on her face. Mrs. Hudson smiled at her; she nodded her head as she proclaimed how wonderful that would be. The two women chatted for a moment as Sherlock brought all the boxes up neither noticed him leave.

When he returned Evangeline had just turned to look for him, she smiled as he walked up to her. Mrs. Hudson excused herself retreating back inside her apartment. The two then made their way up there stairs to the flat. Inside the flat , Evangeline took account of everything making mental notes as to what needed to be done. "My paintings are still hung. I'd figured you'd take them down." She stated.

Sherlock ignored her statement walking over to the laptop and setting up. Evangeline sighed at him, but her smile remained intact. She walked softy over to him placing her delicate hand on his shoulder. "I'm going to go freshen up a bit, and then lie down." She was tired, Sherlock knew she would most likely rest when they arrived back at Baker Street she'd been up now for 24 hours straight now. He was aware that she needed more rest than him, but Evangeline could also handle his lifestyle.

Seconds later he heard the shower turn on, all her things were still in the boxes in his room. She would have searched for them quickly knowing exactly where they would have been. Looking over he noticed his door was shut, good girl. Soon after he returned to the laptop the sound of footsteps reached his ears, Sherlock grinned a bit. John was back.

"Sherlock?" John called out as he entered the flat.

"I'm here John." Sherlock responded in monotone.

John paused in the doorway, looking around he looked towards Sherlock's room door. "Why is your shower running if you're in here?" He asked taking a seat in his usual seat.

"Obviously someone other than me is using my shower John. It's not hard to figure out." Sherlock said with a sigh. He really was in no mood to talk about Evangeline while she out of the room.

"Who's in our flat Sherlock?" John questioned. The shower cut off, Sherlock turned away from John his bedroom door opened. Evangeline stepped out in gray yoga pants and a loose fitting pink long sleeved shirt, her long blonde hair was damp and brushed out falling to her lower back. She looked over at Sherlock and then John, a bright smile on her face.

"You must be Doctor John Watson, pleasure to me you." She stated while taking a seat on the couch next to Sherlock. Evangeline pulled her hair up into a messy bun while watching John closely. He looked shocked.

Evangeline had a look of realization hit her. "Oh how rude, I'm Evangeline-" "Holmes" Sherlock cut her off with a light smirk. She pouted at him for a moment.

"She's your sister? You have a sister?" Evangeline laughed at this.

"Locke that was mean." She giggled, swatting playfully at Sherlock's arm. He ignored her.

"She's not my sister." John gave Sherlock another confused look.

"No, of course not." He stated sarcastically.

"She's my wife." Evangeline beamed at Sherlock's words, which is the second time he'd said those words to anyone other than her or Mycroft.

XOXOX

**Du, duh, dun….. Here's the next little bit, more half back story… Anyway stay tune for the next little bit. In the next chapter you might be getting the reason for her why she was finally institutionalized. Thanks for all the reviews I've received so far, the next chapter should be up tomorrow or the next day hopefully. **

**Please keep telling me what you think; I love to hear from the readers.**

**Sincerely,**

**LaRae :P **


	3. Chapter 3

Time stood still for a moment before John regains his composure. Finally he found his voice, the shock dissipating now. He asked. "She's your wife? I thought you said you were married to you work?" He questioned, the woman, Evangeline he reminded himself was giving Sherlock a look. Almost one filled with mirth, but her eyes told him she was worried, but about what.

"Will you stop that?" John heard Sherlock snap, but he soon realized it wasn't directed at him but at Evangeline who was peering over Sherlock's shoulder.

"You should answer Doctor Watson's question Locke." She told him, John watched as Sherlock sighed, clearly a bit irritated at her. He closed the laptop, and then looked directly at John.

"I'm married; I have been for several years. But I also considered myself married to my work, which Angela has always understood." The Sherlock turned back and looked at Evangeline who was scribbling in a notebook. "Happy now?" he questioned, his voice held something, something John had never heard in his friends voice. It was a light hint of adoration, the will to please someone other than himself.

"Quite, well I'm off to bed now dear. I'm sure you boys are very busy." It was only 3 in the afternoon, John realized. But before he could say anything Evangeline was out of the room and Sherlock's door was shut.

Looking at Sherlock John noticed that the man picked the laptop back up and started typing. Sherlock peered over the laptop to look at John. "You can't write about Evangeline in your blog, we have enemies." John understood, it was odd really to see Sherlock like this. This was an actual human emotion, one he'd never seen before. It was so strange but John knew that Sherlock do absolutely anything to ensure the safety of that woman, because he loved her.

"Your right, for once." John looked at Sherlock; of course he knew what he was thinking. Sherlock gave him a semi pleased look.

"How did you meet her?" John asked, Sherlock shook his head no.

"Ask Angela, she loves to tell that story. But I'll tell you this, we've known each other the majority of our lives." Sherlock at that moment closed down the laptop and stood from his seat, walking out of the living room and to his bedroom door.

"The paintings are hers aren't they?" Sherlock smirked at John's inquiries, before entering his room.

…..

Evangeline was curled up on the right side of the bed; her blonde hair fell over her face and on the pillow. She had wrapped herself tightly into the sheet, but the comforter laid half way on her. Sherlock knew she was fast asleep, and how securely she was holding onto the sheet she wasn't sleeping soundly. It was most likely that she was having a nightmare; he'd seen her like this before multiple times when they were younger she'd have terrible fits when her family would stay with his in their summer home. He remembered I time when she'd awoken from on her fits in hysterics, she came and fond him knowing that he'd be awake. After Sherlock had calmed her down, she fell asleep in his arms. Mycroft found them in the morning, Evangeline had her face hidden in Sherlock's side, her hands held tightly onto the fabric of his shirt. Sherlock had his chin on the top of her head, one of his arms was secure around her waist protectively, and both of them were sound asleep.

Sherlock sat down next to her, he didn't get under the covers but he lay next to her his hand reached over and played with a stand of her hair. He watched her, and little by little her body relaxed he knew now that she was sleeping peacefully. Picking up a book off his nightstand he began to read, he'd finish with it long before she woke but it give him something to do while laying here. Once she was deep enough in sleep for his likings Sherlock would move off the bed and start unpacking her things to how they were before she was submitted to the ward. The book became boring soon after he picked it up, his mine began to wonder to what happened that made him have her placed in mental care. Even he didn't like to think about it, but his mind would not leave this place.

_Evangeline was shuffling about the flat one morning her hand was placed protectively on her stomach. She was smiling, they were so happy now. The flat was completed, a nursery had been made of the upstairs bedroom everything was orderly and Evangeline loved it. Her episode of insanity had vanished, all was right in their little world consisting of only herself, Sherlock and there almost arrival. She was four months in, when it happened. It shouldn't of happened but it did. _

_Sherlock had been out all day working a case, Evangeline who would have normally ventured out with him had to stay at home because of her condition. Something happened, she was taking a shower and her feet lost grip of the shower floor she fell. Evangeline couldn't move probably twisted her ankle she wasn't worried it be fine then an intense pain shut through her. At that moment she screamed, so loud her throat had dried a little from the pressure of the scream. Lestade and Sherlock had just walked through the front door of Baker Street when they both heard it, Sherlock bolted up the stairs and into his flat. He had to break the bathroom door to get to her, the shower was still on steam was everywhere and then Sherlock saw it. She was bleeding profusely, and her blood was everywhere. _

_He heard Lestrade's feet hit the threshold of his door, Sherlock called out to the man urgently. "Phone an ambulance now!" He ordered, looking back at Evangeline he made a quick decision and he pulled the nearly unconscious woman all the way out of the shower. Sherlock also turned the water off, he knew exactly what was going on and he knew this wasn't going to end well._

Sherlock shook the memory away, he hated thinking about that. That had been the last straw for Evangeline; she lost it after that, completely lost it. So Sherlock had her committed, it had been a hard time for them and for a whole year he would visit her every single day and she would slowly start to get better. It had taken two years but Sherlock knew that Evangeline was better, she was controlling everything better.

After he had committed her, Sherlock can recall coming home one evening to find Mycroft and Lestrade repainting the nursery back to it boring dull gray color. Sherlock hasn't gone up there since, so he has no idea if John has done anything to the room at all. It doesn't matter now, the chances of Evangeline ever carrying a child again is highly unlikely. Thinking of Evangeline, she stirred next to him her eyes opened revealing bright blue eyes that peered up at him. "Sherlock, I just had the most wonderful dream. It was of you and me when we visited Rome. Do you remember?" Sherlock allowed himself to smile at her tired voice and how innocent she sounded. He nodded his head, that trip had been one of his favorite with her.

"I remember, you were so excited to see _everything.." _He drawled out the last word with a smirk on his face. Evangeline rolled her eyes at him, sitting up she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"You only read two pages Holmes, what were you thinking about dear." She questioned, nuzzling her face into his neck.

"An old memory." He told her, she nodded her head in understanding.

"What time is it?" She questioned standing up, moving about the room to find her brush.

"About 6:20, you slept for a long time." He told her, getting up from the bed as well walking over to her where she stood in front of the vanity mirror brushing out her long locks. Sherlock took the brush from her hands, helping her get all the tangles out. Their relationship had always worked like this even when they were children. Evangeline had always allowed him to do things like this, when they were younger brushing Evangeline's hair helped Sherlock think.

Sherlock and Evangeline entered the living room soon after. Lestrade had just entered the flat as they both stepped out. Evangeline smiled brightly, she turned to Sherlock. "You have a case, how exciting." She called to him, her tone was giddy. The DI looked around and saw the small woman, a small grin twitched at the corner of his mouth. "Mrs. Holmes, a pleasure to see you." He greeted as Evangeline bounded over to him, shaking his hands.

"As to you Inspector, I assume you've been keeping my husband in line while I was away?" She asked walking away from the men and into the kitchen, pulling a glass out of the cabinet.

"Yes of course Mrs. Holmes." Lestrade responded, he looked over at Sherlock who just raised a brow at the man. John looked; well he looked even more shocked than before.

"So what's the case Lestrade." Evangeline asked as she took a seat on the sofa, giving him an questioning look.

"Yes what is it Lestrade , must be important if you came all the way down here." Sherlock drawled out in a bored tone.

"Yes, here it is." Lestrade walked over to Sherlock and handed him a file. Sherlock examine the file grinning. "Brilliant." He exclaimed, Evangeline looked at him expectedly. He turned to John though. "Will follow behind you Lestrade . Come along John we have a case to solve." He stood in the doorway after the other men had cleared out he turned back at Evangeline who was still giving him a look.

"I'll tell you all about it when we return." And with that, Sherlock followed after the two men.

Evangeline got up, and idea struck her. She walked into the bedroom, opening on of the boxes she pulled out a few canisters of paint. Sherlock would have kept all her old supplies somewhere but where. "Mrs. Hudson?" Evangeline called out as she walked over to the steps heading down the stairs to knock on the older woman's door.

Mrs. Hudson opened her door just as Evangeline was about to knock. "I heard you coming down the stairs, what can I do for you Ellie?" Evangeline smiled at her.

"Do you know where Sherlock put all my art supplies?" Evangeline asked, Mrs. Hudson smiled before telling Evangeline one moment before disappearing back into her own flat. A few minutes later, Mrs. Hudson returned with a box.

"Sherlock asked if I'd keep it safe, knowing him and all his experiments." Mrs. Hudson told her, Evangeline took the back from her.

"Thank you Mrs. Hudson."

XOXOX

**Sorry for the long delay. I've been really busy. Hope you like it! Leave a comment and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

It was well past midnight when the boys finally made their way up steps of 221B Baker Street. Evangeline was seated on the couch with a notebook in her lap, and her favorite pen in her left hand but she hadn't written a word in an hour. Her mind wondered, she was better, she had to be or else she knew what would happen to her. She remembered everything Sherlock, and even Mycroft had done to prevent her from being placed in the facility. But maybe it had to happen, Evangeline supposed. Placing the notebook and pen on the table Evangeline stood up she glanced over at the clock on the wall the time read 12:45.

The front door of Baker Street opened; Sherlock Holmes and John Watson braced the stairs and made their way up to their flat. Sherlock was first to come through threshold of the door, he saw Evangeline walking out of the kitchen area. She smiled at him before returning to the couch, with a cup of tea in her hands. "Evening boys." Evangeline greeted them, John said hello before making his ways up the stairs to his bedroom.

Sherlock walked to the other side of the room and picked up his violin, he began to play; the soft melody filled the room. Being an insomniac had always had advantages when being involved with Sherlock Holmes; during the years before the incident Evangeline could remember the two of them sitting in Baker Street at odd hours just talking. It wasn't ever romantic or about them, but they talked and played a game; it was a mind game and Evangeline challenged him with all she had. Her mind begun to wonder at this point, soon she'd loose herself in thought.

A loud crashing sound was heard, Sherlock's eyes shoot up immediately the cup that had been in Evangeline hand's was shattered all over the floor. Her eyes looked like a deer caught in the headlight as her face met his. She bent down to pick up the glass pieces and Sherlock set the violin down he made a motion with his hand for her to stop. "You go get a rag from the kitchen, I'll get the glass." His voice held no room for argument; Evangeline slowly stood up and walked to the kitchen absent mindedly.

Sherlock had just finished picking up the last piece when Evangeline returned; he noticed she had tear stains on her cheeks. That obviously had been what took her so long, he sighed holding his hand out for the rag. Evangeline wordlessly handed it over to him, her eyes were downcast. "Evangeline." She snapped up, Sherlock never used her real name. She didn't answer him, he gave off an annoyed grunt.

"You're bleeding." He stated while placing the pieces of glass in the trash can Evangeline had brought over as well. Evangeline looked down and sure enough her thumb was bleeding, she must have cut herself when she tried to pick up the glass. Sherlock made a motion for her to get up and head back into the kitchen.

"I guess I am." She replied, standing.

"I'll go get John."

John came down soon after bringing his first-aid kit along with him. He carefully examine Evangeline's thumb, he cleaned the cut then he used a butterfly bandage to push the cut together before putting a normal band-aid over it. "It's not too deep so this should do it. I would recommend coming to the clinic in the morning and letting me reassess it then." Evangeline nodded her head before speaking.

"Thank you John."

…..

The following morning Evangeline stopped in at the clinic, and after that she went grocery shopping for the three of them. Sherlock and John had been called off for another case, leaving Evangeline to her own distractions for the rest of the afternoon. In the store she came across a very familiar looming figure. "Afternoon Mycroft." She called out to him as he strode up to her.

"Good afternoon, Evangeline." He spoke to her in an uninterested void of all emotions tone. Evangeline rolled her eyes at him; she reached up to grab spaghetti noodles. Mycroft noticed the struggle that Evangeline had to reach the package, reaching over her head he grabbed the noodles and handed them to his sister-in-law.

"Thank you, Mycroft." He nodded his head at her in response. She continued walking down the aisle grabbing more items that she needed, finally Evangeline turned to look at Mycroft who was still walking with her.

"What do you want Mycroft? It must be important, since you followed me into the store." She questioned, her tone was snarky. Mycroft raised a brow at her inquiries.

"You wouldn't assume that as your brother in law I could just be here to help you." Mycroft shot back, Evangeline laughed throwing her head back as she giggled.

"You help anyone without any gain? That's funny Mycroft, real funny needed that laugh." Evangeline teased, pushing her cart back to the front of the store to buy the groceries. Mycroft smirked at that, he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Evangeline, keep an eye on Sherlock for me." Evangeline's face soften, she gave him a very gentle smile as she removed his hand from her.

"I will not spy on my husband Mycroft; you'd do best to remember that. By the way, things between us, they haven't changed." With that Evangeline stalked off with her cart leaving Mycroft standing alone in the middle of the aisle with his umbrella.

Evangeline took the long way home with her groceries, she texted Sherlock that she'd be later than usual. When he text back why, she simply replied with bored. He would be sure to smirk at her response. When she arrived back at Backer Street the boys were still not back. Evangeline cleared enough space in the kitchen to cook; memorizing the location of everything she moved so she could return it there and avoid upsetting Sherlock.

The kitchen was cleaned and returned to normal when she finished cooking, John text her about an hour ago telling her they would be home soon. Soon enough after she sat down with her dinner, the boys made it through the threshold of the flat. "How was the case Sherlock? John there's hot spaghetti in the kitchen." Evangeline stated.

Sherlock sat next to Evangeline as John made his way to the kitchen. "You haven't slept since the first day you get here Angela." Sherlock stated, Evangeline shrugged leaning into him and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Elvie, how did you cook around all of Sherlock's experiments?" John asked standing in the open way of the Kitchen with a plate in his hands. Evangeline smiled at John's nickname for her before looking at him.

"I just moved Locke's stuff until I could cook, then put in all back when I was done." John laughed at Sherlock's expression.

….

John had gone out again; Sherlock picked up his violin and began to play. Mrs. Hudson was walking about the flat, then she turned looking over towards the wall that previous today Sherlock had shot up and spray painted. "What the bloody hell have you done to my wall? Young man I'm taking this on your rent." Mrs. Hudson said then hurried out of the flat. Evangeline giggled at the banter. Then a violent explosion shook the flat, sending Sherlock to the ground and thrusting Evangeline forward into the coffee table.

Sherlock landed next to her, he was well enough. Evangeline on the other hand had a gash on her forehead that was now bleeding profusely. He knew Mrs. Hudson would dial for the Yard and medical team. "Are you alright?" Evangeline asked, her hand was on her forehead to keep the blood at bay.

"Yes I'm fine; let me see your forehead." Evangeline removed her hand, blood tricked down her face she closed her left eye.

A paramedic team made their way up the stairs a few minutes later, they found Sherlock holding a white clothe to Evangeline's forehead. They helped her down the stairs to the awaiting ambulance, Sherlock followed quickly behind them. If this was more than an accident, had someone planned this, then they better look out because now there was no power in heaven or earth that would stop Sherlock from destroying them.

XOXOX

**YAY! We have another chapter, and we are beginning the GREAT GAME. Sorry I skipped over the BLIND BANKER but I was BORED! Lol and I really needed to get the show on the road. In this chapter we introduced new character relations and we learned that there is something between Mycroft and Evangeline that is buried beneath the surface waiting to be uncovered. I do not own SHERLOCK, the character's belong to Doyle originaly, then Stephan Moffat and Mark Gattiss. **

**Please review and tell me what you think : ) Next time we will begin my version of the GREAT GAME! Allony-s everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

John came up the stair to the flat hurriedly, when he walked into the room he found Mycroft and Sherlock sitting in chairs facing one another. He saw that Evangeline was sitting on the armrest of Sherlock's chair; she had stitches above her left eye. "Are you all right, I saw it on the telly." John stated as he stood a little ways from the three. Sherlock was plucking the strings of his violin.

"Me? What? Yah I'm fine, gas leak apparently." Evangeline rolled her eyes at Sherlock's apathetic response. Sherlock looked back at Mycroft, John started pacing a bit.

"I can't." Sherlock drawled out, his tone was uninterested.

"You can't?" Mycroft ask, he looked over at Evangeline she shook her head.

Sherlock rattled off some excuse before Mycroft stated. "Never mind your usual trivia, this is of national importance." Evangeline rolled her eyes at Mycroft when he had turned his head, Sherlock was annoyed that Mycroft was still here. To make matters worse, Evangeline refused to lay down until he was gone.

"How's the diet Mycroft?" Sherlock asked.

"Fine" He sighed then turned and looked at John. "Perhaps you can get through to him John, I'm afraid my brother can be very intransient." Evangeline glared at Mycroft, as Sherlock responded to his brother in his normal dull tone.

Soon after Mycroft started saying something about the Korean government, Evangeline's eyes shot up. A string of information flashed in her mind, she glanced over at Mycroft giving him a very curious look. Mycroft glanced over at Evangeline then said. "But of course you don't need to know about that." Sherlock and John both raised a brow at Mycroft. Evangeline watched as Sherlock said something to John, but Mycroft interrupted him with a different inquiry. Then Mycroft asked John what it was like to live with Sherlock, he said he imagined it to be hellish.

John looked over at Mycroft, "Well I'm never bored." He stated. Mycroft smirked, and then responded quickly. "Good."

After Mycroft left they only sat in silence for a moment before Sherlock's phone rang. It was Lestrode, and there was a case. Sherlock stood up quickly, Evangeline followed soon after. He walked over to door; he turned and looked at John. "I've been summoned, are you coming? I'd be lost without my blogger." He replied sardonically, and then looked over at Evangeline who went back to her usual seat to the couch.

"Will be back soon."

…..

Sherlock wasn't kidding an hour later Sherlock, John and Lesrade came rushing into the flat complex. When she heard the door open Evangeline hurried down the stairs to see what was wrong. It couldn't have been over all ready. Mrs. Hudson and the three boys were standing outside of 221c. Evangeline walked over to Sherlock, he reached out to her and pulled her next to his side. This gesture went unnoticed by the other three standing there.

When Mrs. Hudson opened the door, Sherlock and Evangeline made their way down the steps followed closely by the other two men. The flat was very cold, Evangeline noted as she pulled her shrug tighter to her bones. In the middle of the room sat a pair of tennis, she scanned the room for sign of anything just as Sherlock but the flat was completely empty besides the shoes. Suddenly a loud ringing could be heard, Sherlock pulled a pink phone from his jacket pocket.

Evangeline stepped away from Sherlock, letting him live up this moment. She made a mental note to ask John what exactly has happening later. The woman's voice on the other end was quiet, signaling the end of the phone conversation. Sherlock turned his heel and marched out of the flat and back up the stairs before anyone could utter a world. When they made it to the main hall of the Flat complex, Evangeline turned to walk back up the stairs when Sherlock called out to her. "No, with me." His voice was low, and even though he was so quiet with his words Evangeline hurried after him like old times as he ran out the front door to hail a cab.

The three Baker Street residents sat in the cab a bit squashed, Evangeline was in the middle. She kept glancing over to the shoes as if there was something about them that intrigued her. They arrived at St. Bartholomew's soon after, all three left the cab and Evangeline paid the man holding Sherlock's wallet in her hand. Despite the circumstances Sherlock smirked at his bride when he realized at some point Evangeline had pick pocket him on the ride knowing he would overlook paying the cabbie.

No one looked twice at the trio that made their way down to the lab; someone did send word to one Molly Hooper that Sherlock Holmes had arrived.

….

Evangeline leaned against one of the tables, her eyes were closed she began to think. It had been a long time since she'd been on a case with Sherlock, it would be interesting to watch him work again. Because of her thoughts she missed a moment between her boys, but moments later the door to the lab opened. She glanced up and saw a white coat before she saw the young woman's face. It was Molly, Evangeline grinned. "Any luck?" Molly asked, not noticing Evangeline. A man walked into the lab seconds after Molly. "Oh sorry." He said, his light Scottish accent caught her attention. Observing the interaction between Molly and the man, Evangeline couldn't place her finger on it but there was something odd about this man.

"Jim, this is Sherlock Holmes." Molly introduced him, before turning to John a confused expression lingered on her face. John introduced himself after Molly muttered sorry.

"So this is Sherlock Holmes, Molly told me so much about you. Are you on one of your cases?" The man asked, his gestures were skittish but a tone in his voice lingered and Evangeline did not like it.

Molly noticed Evangeline just as he spoke; she noticed that the other woman was leaned against the table. Her eyes were watching them all silently. "Oh, Evan. Quiet sorry, I didn't see you." Molly apologized her cheeks a little pink. Evangeline nodded her in acknowledgement but didn't utter a word.

"Jim works in IT upstairs, that's how we met office romance." Molly continued explaining, Jim walked around Molly and John to look at what Sherlock was doing.

"Gay." Sherlock stated, Evangeline bit the inside of her mouth to keep from giggling. She watched with mild amusement as Molly muttered 'what?' with a hurt expression. "Uh, nothing hey." Sherlock stated, John gave his flatmate an annoyed look. As Shelock spoke, Jim touched something and it fell onto the floor with a loud clanging sound. Evangeline instantly reached down to pick it up, she handed over to Jim who looked intrigued by her. She gave him a funny look before walking over and standing over Sherlock. There was another strange moment as Jim was leaving; Evangeline really didn't like that man.

"What do you mean gay? We're together." Molly asked him, Evangeline gave the other woman sympathetic look knowing that her husband was about to go off. Sherlock looked over at Molly and gave her a very disapproving look, he spoke with such an air of arrogance that Evangeline placed her hand on Sherlock. It was almost as if she tried to remind him to be kind, but he was in no mood now to do such.

"He's not gay!" Molly told Sherlock firmly. Sherlock rolled his eyes, before going off into a deduction. John made an interjection but Sherlock quickly shot him down. He continued in his little rant until Molly stormed out. Evangeline glanced over at the woman's hurt expression, but because of Jim uncanny personality she couldn't find it in herself to really be concerned.

"Sherlock that wasn't kind." John told him, Evangeline must have missed their first words. She offered John an apologetic look. Sherlock made a motion towards the shoes. "Go on then, if you know what to do."

Evangeline watched as John made his own deduction about the shoes. "I still don't understand why you won't have Evangeline do it." John muttered, she laughed now. But she didn't explain her resonings, John continued with his observations. When he finished Sherlock was very quick to shut him off, saying all of his inquires were wrong. Sherlock proceeded to explain what John said wrong then added in his own deductions. As he spoke Evangeline's eyes widened, she looked down at Sherlock he hadn't realized it yet.

"A child with big feet, who took well care of his shoes." Sherlock began to say, but before he could finished his train of thought Evangeline piped up.

"Carl Powers." Sherlock froze for a moment, looking up at Evangeline. His realization clear across his facial features. He repeated the name louder

"What?" John asked confused by their statement.

"Carl Powers, John." Shelock told him, still looking a bit dazed.

"What is it?" John asked, peering down at Sherlock with interest.

"It's where I began."

XOXOX

**AN: Sorry for the long wait. I'm really busy and I don't have to time to sit and watch the Great Game through so I've been watching it in section normally late at night so yah. Please leave a comment and tell me what you think. The Great Game will be continued next time. I will probably spread the case over three chapters or more so please be patient. I know there really wasn't that much dialog in this chapter, but I didn't feel like following the dialog episode all the way because that would be BORING… Lol. Please ignore any errors, I don't have a beta read my story so if there are any mistakes and I'm sure there were some I'll find them and fix 'um if they're major. Word count 1,728.**

**Make sure you leave a review or a comment before you go. I hope everyone has a wonderful weekend. Thank you for reading.**

**Sincerely , LaRae**


	6. Chapter 6

Sherlock had successfully figured out the Carl Powers case, Evangeline was standing arms crossed in Lestrade's office. They were speaking to one another she was just listening; Lestrade was baffled at what could possibly cause someone to do this kind of thing. Evangeline spoke at that point she glanced down at Sherlock. "Because, we are not the only ones who get bored Lestrade." Evangeline told them, Donovan walked into the office after that she looked at Sherlock.

"It's for you freak." She told him holding out a phone, Sherlock shot up taking the phone from her and waltzing out the door.

John watched him leave and then hurried after him, Evangeline watched them walk out Donovan and Lestrade looked over at her. She gave them a blank look, Lestrade opened his mouth to say something but Donovan beat him to it. "What do you even see in him?" Donovan asked, Evangeline looked at her with little interest before walking towards the other woman.

"What I see in Sherlock is none of your business, Sergeant Donovan." Evangeline brushed past Donovan and out into the hall.

Sherlock was hanging up the phone when Evangeline walked over. "He's taken a new voice?" Evangeline asked, he nodded his head at her just as Lestrade came walking out of the office holding up his phone.

"The car is a rental from Janus Cars." Sherlock nodded his head before sweeping out of the station with Evangeline and John hot on his tail.

…..

Evangeline was back at the flat; Sherlock and John were at another crime scene. The rental car had been found, and there bomber had moved on to another game. They both knew that Evangeline couldn't take much more of the fast pace and running around, so Sherlock had the cabbie stop by at Baker Street promising Evangeline they would return later. Suddenly her phone rang; Evangeline got up from the couch and quickly walked over to the table she'd left the device on the caller ID was blocked. She clicked the answer button then brought the phone to her ear. "'ello?" Her voice questioned.

"Hello Mrs. Holmes, I'd like for you to join me for some tea." The voice on the other end was Scottish, masculine, and reminded Evangeline of a child.

"I'm sorry but who is this?" She asked, walking over to the window making sure the blinds were closed.

"Just an old friend." Evangeline rolled her eyes at the voice. Something in the back of her mind registered familiar, she could swear she'd heard that vice before.

"I don't have old friends, thank you for your offer but I must decline. Goodbye." Evangeline hung her phone up and in a fit she hurled it across the room. The phone hit the wall and shattered into pieces. She grabbed her discarded shrug off the couch top and made her way down the stairs to see if Mrs. Hudson was home.

She quickly scurried down the stairs. When she arrived at Mrs. Hudson's door the older woman was not home, Evangeline breathing was heavy she braced herself on the wall. Looking around she took in every detail, her senses were heightening she was terrified. Picking herself off the wall she made her way towards the door, she needed to get out of here. Walking out of the flat, Evangeline realized she left her key inside on the table. Letting out a frustrated sigh she walked down the street into the bakery, there Mrs. Hudson sat with the man who ran the shop.

"Mrs. Hudson can I borrow your mobile?" Evangeline asked as she walked up, Mrs. Hudson looked a little startled but then smiled at the young woman before fetching her phone out of her pocket and handing it over to her.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Hudson, I'll bring it right back." Evangeline told the woman; Mrs. Hudson dismissed Evangeline with a wave of her hand telling her to take as much time as she needed.

Evangeline stood outside the shop the phone to her ear; she was desperately trying to get Sherlock. Suddenly there was something around her mouth, everything went black. The phone dropped to the ground, still dialing. A young man carried the now unconscious Evangeline away and put her into a black car, the other man picked up the phone and shut it off handing it two the elderly woman they saw the girl get it from. "The young woman who was using this asked me to give it back to you, she had to run." The fine tailored man said handing the woman the phone before walking away not giving her time to respond.

…

Sherlock and John came back into the flat hours later, the first sensed that something was wrong the moment he entered the flat. He scanned the area of the entrance, looked over at Mrs. Hudson's door, and then up the stairs. John gave him a worried look, following the glaze of the other man. Then Sherlock shot up the stairs, when John arrived he noticed that Evangeline was not in the living room. He watched as Sherlock stalked over to the wall next to the kitchen, Sherlock's eyes narrowed. Evangeline's phone was shattered on the ground. That must be why he had a missed call from Mrs. Hudson.

"She's gone." He muttered under his breath, Sherlock turned and looked at John.

"Call Lestrade, Evangeline is gone. She must be found." Then he rushed out of the flat and down the steps.

They had solved four of the cases now; there were still one to come. Sherlock hurried down the street until he saw someone in his homeless network. It was a woman; she looked up at him and smiled a bit. "A little change mister?" She asked, Sherlock hand her a bit of money with a note that had three words scribbled on it. **Find Evangeline Holmes. ** He walked past the woman after that, pulling out his phone from his pocket. There was a text from John, "_Got the guy from the missile plans, come to the flat."_ Sherlock shock his head, and then hurried back to the flat, the soon as this was over he would hunt down his bride and make who ever took her pay.

It was after all a universal rule to never mess with the important people in a Holmes's life. Sherlock knew that this was Moriarty's final game after all, and he would not play by the rules.

**XOXOX**

**This is a really short chapter; sorry about that but I needed to get the update out soon. Next chapter should be the longest yet. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. The plot is thickening; don't hate me for messing with the Great Game and little and skipping most of the cases. But there just so boring to rewrite out and if you've seen the episode a billion times like me then it gets old to have to read the whole episode even if a character has been added in. So please stay tune I'm trying my hardest to update more regularly but I supper busy with school so please just be patient with me. Until next time.**

**Sincerely, LaRae **

**Like always I do not own SHERLOCK.**


End file.
